super_mario_yfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Y
Super Mario Y 'is an anime series loosely based on the Super Mario series. Originally planned as a 52 episode series which would be inspired by the storylines of the ''Super Mario Land ''series, ''Super Mario Y expanded to ? episodes between 2005 and 2006. These additional episodes (53 to 78) were never aired on Japanese television but they were streamed on rental services. Plot synopsis Main article: List of Super Mario Y episodes The ? episodes in Super Mario Y are split into six sagas: * '''New World Saga (episodes 1- * War Saga (episodes * Tatanga Saga (episodes * 'Wario Saga '(episodes * 'Homebound Saga '(episodes * 'Rosalina Saga '(episodes Season 1 (1st half of Series 1) New World Saga As the series begins, Mario gets hurdled through a magic gateway from the Mushroom Kingdom to Sarasaland. Mario and his brother, Luigi met Princess Daisy, becoming friends with her while Luigi developed a crush on her. The Mario Brothers soon learns their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom got sucked in the vortex of the magic gateway and ended up in Sarasaland as well, along with Mario's arch-nemesis Bowser and his army. Once Mario rounded up his friends, they agreed to settle into Daisy's Castle as their new home in Sarasaland. Bowser vowed to achieve world domination over Sarasaland with his army and capture Princess Peach but are stopped by Mario and his friends. At the end Bowser's Castle was Destroyed by Tatanga's army, and Mario and Luigi were praised as heroes to Sarasaland's poplutation. War Saga Now being hailed as heroes, Mario's friends are able to get out of the castle more often and went on vacations. Bowser and his diabolical attempts to achieve world domination and caputuring Princess Peach returns, mainly using his flying fortress the Sky Castle is new operational base instead of a normal castle but this did not stop Mario and his friends from continuing to defeat Bowser and Tatanga. Also, the heroes found a wrap pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom. But Bowser manage to destroy the wrap pipe and then fragments of the wrap pipe scatter everywhere bringing parts of the Mushroom Kingdom has joined with Sarasaland. Season 2 (2nd half of Series 1) Tatanga Saga The series focused on an adaption of Super Mario Land, Six months after the giant wrap pipe have been destroyed, Bowser joins forces with Tatanga to capture Both Princesses Peach and Daisy. Bowser and Tatanga attacked both Daisy's Castle and Peach's Castle, and captured them, while Mario, Luigi and Yoshi joined together and rushed to the rescue. Eventullay the heroes saved Princesses Peach and Daisy on with the help Luigi's transforming plane, Sky Pop. Wario Saga The series focused on an adaption of Super Mario Land 2, introducing Wario, a new arch-rival to Mario. Authorities mistook Wario as Mario as a fugitive for stealing the Peach's Castle. And Waluigi, a new rival to Luigi. Authorities also mistook Waluigi as Luigi as a fugitive for stealing the Daisy's Castle. While Bowser and Tatanga used Kamek's magic to send six Magic Golden Coins, the keys to open a magic door everywhere in Sarasaland. Eventually, Our hereos collected all six of the Magic Golden Coins and eventually learned that Tatanga was just a distraction for Wario and Waluigi to take over Peach and Daisy's Castles. Mario then confronted Wario in Peach's Castle for one final showdown, and as well Luigi confronting Waluigi in Daisy's Castle. After defeating the Wario Brothers, Our heroes then lived on with their lives in Sarasaland. Homebound Saga After defeating the Wario Brothers and Back at Sarasaland, everyone appears to enjoy having carefree lives until Mario and the others heard that the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, once two separate planets, are beginning to join together as one which could potentially cause the timelines of both worlds to freeze. As a result, Mario and all of his other inhabitants of their home planet have no choice but to return back. Kamek and Witch spent the remainder of their time together to use their magic to create a wrap zone capable enough to sent Mario and friends home. Six years later, Daisy is now developing a magic spell in attempt to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom. Season 3 (Series 2) Rosalina Saga In the Mushroom Kingdom, a new girl named Rosalina arrives on Mario's planet, looking for the legendary one who can wield the powers of items in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, having been nearly defeated in outer space by a new enemy called Dark Elm, scatters the Power-Ups across the galaxy in order to prevent Dark Elm from using their power. Back in Sarasaland, Daisy completes the dimensional portal, and uses it to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy learns that to Luigi, only six months had passed. During their reunion, Dark Elm and his Comet Army attack the Mushroom Kingdom and steals the "Planet Star" from it. Without the Planet Egg, all the trees and plants on Sonic's planet will wither and die. Sonic and his friends decide that Dark Oak and his schemes must be stopped, and they venture into space to retrieve Galaxy Stars. With the Space Pirates defeated, Mario and Luigi builds an invention that sends Daisy home and Daisy accepts, willing to leave all his friends to return home. Soon thereafter, Bowser revives his previous rivalry with Mario, albeit a lighthearted one. The series ends with unresolved cliffhangers, such as the whereabouts of Daisy. List of characters Recurring characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Princess Peach * Toad * Rosalina * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Minor characters * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Original characters Season 1, 2 & 3 (Series 1 & 2) * Princess Daisy * Kamek * Hammer Bro 1 * Boomerang Bro 1 Season 1 & 2 (Series 1) * Tatanga * Sewer Rat * Witch * Octopus * Three Little Pigheads Season 3 (Series 2) * Rosalina * Dark Elm * Evil Santa *Captain Gold *Captain Black *Blue Pine